forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Valindra Shadowmantle
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Ashenglade, Neverwinter Woods | formerhomes = Host Tower of the Arcane, Luskan | sex = Female | race = Moon elf lich | occupation = Necromancer | age = 254 as of 1479 DR | patron deity = | languages = Common, Thayan, Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarvish, Elvish, Infernal | reckoning = DR | dob = 1225 | dobnotes = (Born in the High Forest) | turned = 1376 | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Arklem Greeth | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Evil | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Valindra Shadowmantle ( }}) was an Overwizard of the Host Tower of the Arcane and Master of the North Tower responsible for the Brotherhoods operations in the northern quadrant of Faerûn. Later she became one of Szass Tam primary agents outside of Thay, and became an important player in the politics of rebuilt Neverwinter. Personality Valindra never felt the same respect for community that other moon elves shared. She grew into a self-absorbed individual who cared little for anything that wasn't connected to her own interests or goals. Valindra prided herself on her intellect and would rather talk her way out of a fight than blast an opponent with magic. That said, she wouldn't hesitate to kill or maim an enemy if the situation demanded it. Her arrogance, however, made her prone to underestimate her enemies. As a lich, she was described as strong-willed, deeply ambitious, and utterly ruthless. She believed the ends justified the means, and because of that she allied with Szass Tam on her own free will. She also became reckless, almost suicidal, because she believed that while her phylactery was in safe location, she was almost immortal. History Born in 1225 DR in the High Forest, where she trained as a wizard. Frustrated with the slow pace of her education, she left her homeland in 1322 DR to pursue her own goals. Valindra made her way to Mirabar where she found little trouble persuading a trusting old wizard to take her on as an apprentice. After a year working with her mentor she murdered him and appropriated his spellbooks and magic items. From there she headed for Luskan and made contact with the Arcane Brotherhood, eventually earning a place as one of their lesser agents in 1362 DR. Since then she applied herself to carrying out assignments with precision and alacrity, gaining a reputation that put her in good stead when the Archmage Arcane sought a replacement Overwizard of the North Tower in the wake of his purging of the organization in late 1371 DR or early 1372 DR. It appears that after the destruction of the Hosttower of the Arcane, and the death of herself and her husband Arklem Greeth she appeared to have become a lich. Their phylacteries were made from gems that were given to them by Jarlaxle. She had long lustrous black hair, delicate features and the inner flames in her eyes common to liches. She seemed to enjoy being reminded of her beauty and she appeared to be sweet at times. But her instability grew over time and she became more unstable and aggressive in combat - not caring if allies got caught in the cross fire. During her travels with the fanatics of Asmodeus under the command of Thay she showed that she was fully willing and hoping to join in the ranks of Szass Tam. Using a powerful rich-red ruby scepter of Asmodeus that was given to her by Szass Tam and with the prayers of the cultists, she called forth a pit fiend called Beealtimatuche whom in the end was responsible for the death of Bruenor Battlehammer. She was cast below ground in her wraith form by Jarlaxle and as she did so she swore to murder Jarlaxle, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle. Valindra somehow was able to return to Thay, were she continued working for Szass Tam. In 1479 DR, she was sent to Neverwinter in order to advance Tam's agenda in the area and, if possible, to thwart the shadovar operations there as well. Her goals were to try to restore a Dread ring located in Neverwinter Wood, and pave the way for an eventual take over of Neverwinter by the Thayans. Once again, she had to work with the ashmadai to achieve her goals, but she also received help from a cell of the Cult of the Dragon. Valindra also studied the primordial sealed under Gauntlgrym, Maegera the Inferno, with hopes to either harness its power or control it in behalf of Szass Tam. She was also interested in controlling the ghosts of the Neverwinter Nine, although she was unable to do so using what resources she had on-hand. At some point after 1486 DR, she went to Chult under the orders of Szass Tam to investigate an artifact called the Soulmonger. Her mission was to take control of the artifact or, if that proved to be impossible, to destroy it. Valindra was aware of the intervention of some adventurers in her plans, and she may have used them to achieve her goals. When the adventurers destroyed the Soulmonger, Valindra returned to Thay. Appendix Notes In Neverwinter Nights, a non-lich elf by the name of Valindra Shadowmantle appears during the infiltration of the Host Tower of the Arcane. She is one of the faction that has thrown in with Maugrim Korothir. No indication is given that this version of Valindra is married to Arklem Greeth who is the Archmage Arcane Maugrim supplanted but Deltagar Zhelhund claims she was once one of his greatest supporters. Gallery File:Valindra 1024x768.jpg Appearances ;Adventures : *''Tomb of Annihilation'' ;Fiction : * The Pirate King * Gauntlgrym * Neverwinter * Cold Steel and Secrets * Charon's Claw ;Comics : * Neverwinter Tales ;Computer games : * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter * Tales from Candlekeep: Tomb of Annihilation References Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Moon elves Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Members of the Arcane Brotherhood Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Liches